Luna
"Stop in the name of the Pokémon Rangers!" Luna is one of the protagonists of Pokémon Tabletop: Utopus Region. She is one of the series' four main characters, the resident mouth piece and moral compass of Team Fresh Floof. History Luna is a Pokémon Ranger from the Fiore region. She was inspired in her younger days by her older sister, Solana (from the anime/games/etc). Just like her sister, she wanted to become a ranger and follow in her footsteps. Since then, she has held a strong sense of justice and honor. She went to the Ranger academy and eventually graduated to become an Area Ranger. She was then transferred to the Utopus Region as there were only a few rangers stationed out in the area. The region was told to have various, legendary Pokémon living there along with some other strange phenomenons. She was given the task to join a group, explore and observe the wildlife in Utopus. Of course, her duties to protect Pokémon and human kind are always first priority. Appearance Luna carries herself simply and professionally keeping a neat and simple haircut, shirt, and wears the vest of the Pokémon Rangers her outfit is slightly different than the usual uniforms due to making various region styles for transferred rangers. On her wrist she wears the Styler (which looks similar to the watch like styler from Guardian Signs), marking her rank and position as one of the Pokémon Rangers. She is usually the one that carries most of the groups' equipment, rations, first aid, berries and other important items to help out with the other members. She is also in charge of the group's finances, being the most responsible member of the team. Personality Luna is proud and passionate, often being the first person to point out injustice or inhumane activities. She is an unabashed environmentalist and will often put the need of Pokémon above herself and other humans. She often will take the part of team speaker or team leader when the situation calls but is completely willing to admit when certain disciplines are outside her area of expertise. Luna is charming and very charismatic. After beating Prism and his group at the bug catching contest, she made him smile at a joke, which got him to slowly develop a crush on her overtime (Ep 43). He eventually gave her his number, sends her pics and sometimes tips for battling at gyms. He even traded a Eevee to her for some bug Pokémon she caught in the contest. Abilities Luna has a strong and magnetic personality, easily able to make friends and influence others. Her authority figure also gives her an edge in social situations. She is an excellent strategist and coach. She is a Pokémon Ranger and is equipped with their signature device called the Styler, a combination of technology and magic (through friendship yay). She is not a Pokémon Trainer, as their goals and methods for interacting with Pokémon are very different. Pokémon Rangers use Capture Stylers to calm and control wild Pokémon to help them solve ecological problems, defeat criminals using Pokémon to commit crimes, as well as arrest Pokémon poachers, acting as a sort of cross between a police officer and park ranger. The Capture Styler has many functions, with the main one being capturing Pokémon. As the Capture Disc of the Styler loops around a wild Pokémon, it leaves a trail of beams that transmits friendship to the wild Pokémon. This will make the wild Pokémon more inclined to help the Pokémon Ranger. Other functions include the Ranger Browser, the Ranger's equivalent to the Pokédex, Voice Nav to communicate with the Ranger Bases, and Ranger Signs (also known as involiths or emblems) to call upon on certain Pokémon including legendaries by drawing symbols on the ground with their Capture Styler. She usually saves her abilities for dire circumstances and enjoys battling using her own wits and tactics. Depending on the situation, she usually reports to the Ranger Base or uses her A''uthority'' ability to get police aid as backup. Pokémon Rangers usually have only one partner Pokémon that is with them at all times, and has been trained to a high level. It isn't unusually though for Rangers to capture and train more than one, but it is not their ultimate prerogative like a regular trainer. Pokémon Rangers do not usually send Pokémon to battle each other directly, but generally use the Pokémon to distract wild or enemy Pokémon with attacks that are not directly offensive unless it's an urgent situation where force must be used. If Luna decides to make a Pokémon her Ranger Companion, it will stay with her until Luna determines that the relationship can no longer be beneficial to either of them. If Luna decides to make the Pokémon her Helper, ''it will only stay with Luna until a task of significant worth is done. With the styler aiding her, Luna has an easier time controlling Pokémon and may give commands to her Active owned Pokémon along with her ''Ranger Companion; effectively allowing her to Duel Wield without needing the feat. After her encounter with Manaphy in Aristocrat Harbor, she was able to tap into the legendary powers of the Pokémon Signers (Ranger Signs) and use the godlike powers of Legendary Pokémon she has aligned with. Once per week, she can summon an astral projection of a legendary Pokémon and they will assist her with a task. So far, she has made a connection with Manaphy, Phione, Xerneas, and Giratina (Nightmare form). With their powers, she can heal, perform multiple attacks, use certain type abilities and get status effects that can increase other stats. Notable Pokémon Luna seems to favor her starter Pokémon, Dororo the Froakie. She loves all Pokemon, but believes water types are the strongest compare to others; believing they are cable of helping out more in various situations. On Route 2, she saved a Farfetch'd that was being attacked by Pidgeys and Spearows. She then captured it and called her, Kendo as it had the fighting fierceness of a samurai (Ep 7). After winning the Bug Capturing contest, Luna traded some of the bug Pokemon to get an Eevee from Prism. She named him Rebel ''because of his curious nature (Ep 45). She will spend a great deal of time preparing and thinking ahead of time of what Pokémon will be most effective in different situations. She was able to revive her claw fossil at Aristocrat Harbor to get ''Spike the Anorith (Ep 93). She has used her Stylus to befriend various Pokémon along her journey. Her longest standing, companion Pokémon has been Peach the Jigglypuff (Ep 107). Companions (using the Stylus) Oddish (Route 2, Ep 7-8) It was the first Pokemon in the Utopus region she used her Stylus on to help calm down some other Oddish that were attacking the group. It was then used to try to calm down some bird Pokemon, but fell in battle. Purrlion (Route 2, Ep 11-) Heading along the path, a bunch of criminals were trying to get toll money from passing travelers. As they were defeated and running away, one of them left behind the Purrlion. Luna used her stylus so the Pokémon wouldn't be alone and to use it's stealth abilities to find out secrets from various rooftops. She wanted to eventually find it a safe place for it to live. When the group stayed at a small cabin, the owner offered to take the Purrlion in exchange for letting them rest and eat for free. Upon further investigation and suspicion of the owner, the cabin was connected to a secret cave, which the group explored. The owner (who was fake and tied up the real one along with Plaid) and some scientists were investigating fossils on request of Executive Layla. The fake owner was using Purrlion for battle, but then also abandoned it, letting Luna use her stylus on it again and giving it the name Jynx because it seemed unlucky (Ep 13). It held it's own helping the fight against Layla's Pokémon and also stopping the fake owner from escaping the cave. It enjoys sitting on people's heads and likes to attack Lavi when bored. Eventually, Purrloin decided to wander off on it's own to see if it can find a good home with a trainer that wouldn't abandoned it, but Luna said it's always welcome to come back to her if it wants. Tentacool (Aristocrat Harbor, Ep 75) While the crew was protecting Manaphy's eggs against the mob of jellyfish Pokémon, Luna used her stylus to capture one of the Tentacool nearby. It helped a little bit with fighting against the other Pokémon. It swam away after the Sea Banshee was defeated. Jigglypuff (Moon Walk Cave, Ep 107) 'While exploring the cave, the group saw a Carbink being attacked by various fairy Pokémon including a Jigglypuff. Luna used her Stylus and it's been her longest companion Pokémon to date. She named it Peach as it looks super sweet though looks can be deceiving. It has helped out immensely with surprising it's opponents with it's high defense and powerful attacks including it's ''Disarming Voice. She was able to distract a Team Vision grunt holding a hostage as Luna chucked Peach at his face (Ep 131). Peach has been used as a great distraction tool and because it's a balloon Pokémon, it rarely feels any pain from the impact. She also helped Luna float across a chasm in the dimensional world. ' ' '''On Hand/Main Team Froakie (Dororo) - Her first partner given to her by the Rangers. He is quiet, but tough and determined. Luna uses him a lot during battles especially against criminals. He has been used to survey water areas like ponds, using it's frobbles to slow down foes, and deals massive damage against opponents. He was used to help win the Free Spirit Badge for Luna. He also helped in the underwater battle against the jelly Pokémon that were overrunning the harbor and helping Manaphy protect it's eggs (Ep 72). After the battle with the Sea Banshee, Dororo evolved into Frogadier (Ep 82). He was then used to battle against Amber's Porygon in the Single Battle Tournament at the Academy, but sadly fell even though he put up a great fight and blinded Porygon with his frobbles (Ep 91). Farfetch'd (Kendo) - Kendo was trying to fight off a pack of bird Pokémon by itself. She was overwhelmed, but Luna saved her by capturing her in a Pokéball. She is super fierce and always ready to battle with it's trusty leek. She can be rash and loves battling whenever she can. Luna has used her to oversee things from the air and also helpful battling fish Pokémon. She helped out a lot in the bug catching competition and fighting against the Queen Hornet (Ep 52). Eevee (Rebel) - Prism traded the Eevee to Luna for a bunch of bug Pokémon. It is very curious, but usually stays out of trouble, staying by Luna's side. It's always cheerful and willing to make friends much like it's trainer. It helped bond with a Sylveon in the Moon Walk path so they could travel through without any issues from the other fairy Pokémon (Ep 101). He's been used a lot for support during battles including in the Moon Walk cave (Ep 107-113), the Empire City gym battle (Ep 124-125) and stopping the Team Vision grunts in the factory (Ep 133). Anorith (Spike) - Spike came from a claw fossil that was found in the cave behind the shopkeeper's cabin around Route 2. He was revived at Aristocrat Harbor and also using one of Luna's hairs (Ep 93). Though it was a baby, it quickly grew to be a tough fighter and a big asset to the team against many situations. It's move set was helpful with defending the other members as well as raising it's attack power to get deadly combos against foes. Other Pokémon (In PC) Luvdisc (Heartbreak) - It was caught by Aristocrat Harbor (Ep 65). She was traded along with Flops the Magikarp so Jade could get a Tirtouga. Luna said she owed her one if she ever needed a Pokémon captured. Easy come, easy go. Tentacool (May) - After her date with Prism, the group went fishing for a bit around Aristocrat Harbor. She caught a Tentacool with the help of Kendo (Ep 88). She named it May (reference from the show as May being terrified of them when she was a kid). Trubbish (Rabies) - When the group lost the Single Battle Tournament at the Academy, they were all awarded Trubbish as prizes. Luna named her's Rabies and thinks it's super adorable (Ep 93). Spritzee (Spritz) - As the group was walking down Moon Walk path, they were ambushed by a bunch of angry, fairy Pokémon. Luna decided to catch a Spritzee since she thought having a fairy around would help make it easier to interact with other fairy Pokémon in the area. (Ep 100). Azurill (Lucky) - While walking down the Moon Walk path, a Sylveon took the group to a giant lake that was polluted with sludge from the nearby factories. A poor Azurill was poisoned and Luna was able to help it. Afraid it could drink more from the lake, Luna decided to capture it for safe keeping. She named it Lucky as it could have died if it wasn't treated (Ep 104). Aromatisse (Diva) - Jade caught Aromatisse in the Moon Walk cave and gave it to Luna (Ep 111). Tentacreul (Hitokiri Nomura) - Jade caught Hitokiri back at Aristocrat Harbor (Ep 82). She let Luna use during the Empire City gym battle, where her charisma was enough to prove she could take command of it (Ep 121-123). It was a big help with Eevee getting the Conqueror Badge. It also really hates Lavi and will attack him if he is near him. Relationships Team Fresh Floof Lavi Luna is usually bickering with Lavi especially during dire situations where she believes she should handle the talking. She doesn't agree with Lavi's rash and brutish way of handling confrontations or approaching Pokémon. Otherwise, she can get pretty chummy with him as she does like how adventurous he can be and is never afraid to take risks. She kind of treats him like a younger brother, scolding him for not listening and also making sure he doesn't completely kill himself as he has a tendency to get hurt a lot. She was super worried when he went missing with Jade after the incident on the outskirts of Wild Colony. When she found out he was alive, she was overjoyed and vowed to never get separated from each other again. Scarlet Luna doesn't talk to Scarlet as much, but she understands she is a bit shy. Scarlet tends to take lots of naps or meditate in the Dream World ''so she doesn't like disturbing her in those states.'' Luna is always interested in her help when it comes to channeling Pokémon and appreciates her willingness to communicate with Pokémon in order to understand a situation better. Scarlet actually stood up for her when Detective Looker was in disarray after the incident on the outskirts of Wild Colony. When Looker wanted to throw all the responsibility on Luna, she demanded that he help out more as Luna was doing everything she could by herself. Luna also is amazed how well Scarlet can communicate with legendary Pokémon so easily too even without a Stylus. Even though they don't communicate too much with each other, they seem to understand how both of them love connecting with Pokémon in general. Jade Luna sees Jade as a typical, book worm type. She always thinks Jade can solve any solution that involves computers or technology in some way, but is unaware of how much work Jade actually puts into it (Luna is not too bright with computers). Luna worries for Jade as she seems to know how to do a lot illegal things such as hacking and knowing how snagem balls work, which are also banned items. She doesn't believe Jade to be bad, but she likes to keep an eye on her and is always willing to purchase Pokéballs for her as she is the best at capturing Pokémon. She helps out Jade when it comes to battle strategies and trying to give her more confidence. She was overjoyed to see she survived the incident on the outskirts of Wild Colony with Lavi. She vowed to never get separated from each other again. Team Prism Prism- Amber- Plaid & Crystal- Trivia Category:Team Fresh Floof Category:Main Character Category:Female